super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titan March (One Shot)
Characters * Raz Heliod: Head of a Mech Production company and a mechanics genius. Is called along with his product to advise on how to resolve the issue. * General Vimes: An army general in charge of stopping the rampaging mech. He is militant minded * Doctor Vermire: A scientist working for the military. He is close minded and rather petty. Mechs * MS-57 - Myrmidon: A mass produced machine made for ease of production and customization. ** MS-57 Custom: Raz' personal machine the main difference being the head. While mostly cosmetic it house superior detection equipment. * Z9- PF - Polyphemus: A heavy armored machine meant for planetary combat. It's name comes mainly from its single optic head. pending Part 1 Several thousand tons, that was the number ascribed to the weight of the mechs every single footstep...or perhaps its overall weight. The general didn't care for such details, he just wanted to know how to bring it down. He watched from the stop of his carrier as the behemoth of armor plating, servo mechanics and weapons marched into the valley, a space between two large plateaus, a plain filled with trees. His carrier, was rather rectangular in shape from the side, but sported an edge down each side, and ribs which opened to reveal his mechs. These humanoid machines had bulky curbed armor plating and a single large optic for a head. They exited his and the other carriers and made ready for battle. Their opponent, was humaniod only so much as having, two legs, arms, an upper and lower body, and something that could be called a head. It cylinder lower legs, sported four toes, composed of servo mechanics, meant to hold its great weight. Its thighs were more sparsely armored, and its arms were just a collection of guns, large chainguns with missile pods and laser around them. It sported more turrets and pods on its shoulders and its head was a large cockpit like structure with a green casing of bulletproof glass and a massive gun on its 'chin'. The general, wearing his grey, black and dark green suit, wholly expected this battle to be over quickly, after all, this enemy was a relic, a thing from a bygone age. It used bullets, they used blasters, firing condensed bolts of charged particles into the foe. He couldn't help but compare the large machines to Zeus, the thunder lord and king of gods in the old tales, throwing mighty thunderbolts. These ships could generate particles shields, ready to block any attack via the master of particle physics. The relic relied simply on thick armor plating and structural integrity shields, webs of magnets and their influence inbedded into a layer of armor and working to keep it in the shape the developers prescribed and the engineers caste it in. Clearly their could be no contest, it was one over sized relic against several squads of 'Cyclopsis' as most called, and their carriers supporting them. It did not take long for the general to learn to error of his thinking. The Polyphemus were armed with mech sized rocker launchers and blaster rifles, and sported small shields on the shoulders their free arms. They were met with a wall of bullets, laser beams and missiles that did not seem to have any end. Many of them were torn to shreds, a few ducked down under the trees, some crashing and being reduced to craters in the woods, and the two that survived that retreated to behind the carriers. Speaking of which, the carriers were struck by several shots, causing ripples against their previously invisible shields and straining them to their limits. In reverse, their blaster bolts barely seemed to do anything to the mech. Then it raised its head and fired a shot from its chin gun. A white flash sped across the battlefield, over the now burning forest and through the particle shield, and left a large gaping hole in one of the carriers, immediately causing it to fall as its power source was gone. "Full retreat, NOW!" Shouted the commander "Before it reloads!" "Sir, they have arrived...!" shouted the soldier. The general was in the tent, clearly brooding over his defeat. He grumbled as he got up and fixed his uniform and exited the tent. The three large rectangular carriers landed on the space prepared for them, kept aloft seemingly by the bolts of electricity that arced between the ground and the disc like devices on their under bellies. "Bah, civilian made mechs, like they know anything about our needs and wants..." Category:One Shots Category:SolZen321